


Daylight

by taegyungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Making Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, no it's not based off the song daylight don't ask, super soft and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: Baekhyun hates mornings. But with the white light pushing past the thin fabric that's attempting to pass as curtains bouncing off the creamy skin of Yixing's perfect face, Baekhyun might just get used to them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never write short fic like this and I really needed to jot out a quick read to satisfy my Baekxing feelings. It turned out soft and dreamy, considering I wrote it while listening to She's Dreaming on repeat. Not a bad thing.

Baekhyun hates mornings. Despite his seemingly permanent state of cheeriness, the mornings leave him groggy and grumpy, in a haze of thick grey air that slows all his movements.That's the reason he got a job as a singing waiter at a jazz club downtown. He works late into the night and doesn't have to awaken until the morning hours are long behind him.

Baekhyun hates mornings. But with the white light pushing past the thin fabric that's attempting to pass as curtains bouncing off the creamy skin of Yixing's perfect face, Baekhyun might just get used to them. In fact, he thinks that every morning that he happens to be greeted by the always appreciable bone structure that puts together Zhang Yixing. Mornings aren't that bad when this masterpiece is the first thing you see.

He currently sits next to Baekhyun in bed, over the blankets. With his back against the headboard, his legs outstretched in front of him and crossed at the ankles, Baekhyun thinks he looks so picturesque, he wishes he could immortalize him onto a canvas. Baek doesn't even paint. He's just never seen a man prettier, he thinks, with his round glasses perched at the end of his nose, his brow furrowed in concentration and his plump, pink lips pursed.

He's working. Of course he's working. Baekhyun rolls his tired eyes a little bit, decidedly never admitting that he admires - no, envies - how much Yixing loves his job. A history professor. History, Baek thinks, has to be the most boring subject possible. But Yixing takes it far too seriously.

Baek watches Yixing as he scribbles red marks onto the papers he's grading, grateful he hasn't noticed his wandering eyes yet. The older boy's chest remains bare from last night, rising and falling with slow, concentrated breaths. A pair of worn, beat up, aged grey sweatpants lie low on his hips, revealing enough of Yixing's lower abdomen to have Baekhyun absently licking his lips.

It's a wonder, how they got here. They're not in love, per se. They're not even dating. Their relationship is more of a matter of years of friendship leading to a heated, frantic, desperate night. It sounded a lot like "what the fuck are we doing?" and "I don't know but don't stop."

And they haven't stopped. It's been months now. Baek hasn't been able to sleep with anyone else. Why would he? Yixing keeps him plenty satisfied.

He moans dreamily at the thought, his lips curling up into a wistful little smirk as he points his toes to stretch out his legs. Yixing removes his gaze from whatever essay to Baekhyun's sleepy face. Immediately, his concentrated frown dissipates into something soft and warm and Baekhyun feels his nerves tingling.

"Good morning, sunshine," Yixing's voice is sweet. Baekhyun loves it. He doesn't really consider mornings to be _good_  but if Yixing says so, then it must be.

"Mmm, good morning, handsome," Baekhyun hums. The skin pulled taut across Yixing's abdomen has been tempting him all morning, so Baek pulls a hand out from under the covers to begin stroking gentle circles. He raises goosebumps on the smooth and soft flesh, making Baek smile to himself in satisfaction. He loves that he lights Yixing's senses aflame, just as the latter does the former. "Marking some essays?"

"Mhm," Yixing says a tad absently, the back of the pen squeezed between puckered lips. Baekhyun envies it. Although he'd much rather be a blue pen. Then Yixing chuckles and Baek flattens his palm on his tummy in order to feel the laugh coming from his core. Perfect.

"What is it?" Baek asks.

"This student," Yixing actually flushes a little bit, his cheeks being kissed with a timid shade of pink. "She actually had the _guts_  to offer sexual favours in order for a good grade on this paper."

Baek feels something in the pit of his gut that he'd like to ignore. It's awfully heavy, though. "You obviously didn't take it."

"Of course not," Yixing replies, glancing down meticulously at Baekhyun before turning back to the essay. "But now I see why. This essay fucking sucks."

The weight in Baek's stomach is urging him forward, despite his protests. He lays there incredibly still, eyes trained on the hand resting on Yixing's stomach instead of meeting his eyes. Baekhyun knows he has no right to feel this way. Jealous, that is. They're not dating, they're merely a convenient fuck, but this is the third time in just a short period of time that Yixing has been approached by a student. Before Baek can stop himself, his mouth opens and the words, "was she cute?" push past his teeth. Damn.

He can feel Yixing whip his eyes down to the top of Baekhyun's head. He could only imagine the indignant look on his face, or the look of utter shock. Yixing's words stumble a little bit. "She- Baek she's a student. What kinda question is that?"

Baekhyun still won't look up. He can't help it, despite how embarrassing it is. Yixing is sure to have noticed by now, the way Baekhyun's jaw clenches and his gaze falters when he notices other people showing an interest in Yixing. He knows Yixing is desirable. He doesn't blame the men and women that hit on him _constantly_ whenever the two of them go out. It feels like ice seeping into his pores, his veins, knowing that Yixing can have anyone he wants.

"Baek."

Baekhyun still refuses to lift his eyes from following the patterns his fingers draw on Yixing's skin.

"Baekhyun, look at me."

Baek relents. He sighs out in defeat before tilting his head up to meet Yixing's gentle gaze. Fuck. Yixing never fails to make Baekhyun falter into a stunned silence.

"Baekhyun, you know you're not in the least bit subtle, right?"

Yixing has a brow cocked, lips tainted with a hint of a smirk. Baekhyun forces himself _not_ to kiss it off him. Instead, Baek furrows his brow, letting his mouth fall open as he stutters out a, "Wha- what do you mean?"

Yixing smiles softly to himself, staring intently into each of Baekhyun's clueless hound eyes. He tosses the papers and pen and glasses onto his night stand without once looking away from Baekhyun's face, rolling his perfect body over in the bed so his face is right in front of Baekhyun's.

There's a glint of something mischievous, perhaps fondness, in Yixing's eyes as he smiles sweetly and leans in. It's reflex, at this point, Baekhyun leaning in to help close the distance.

Over time, their kisses have developed into something of a secret language, moving fluidly together, eliciting gasps and moans from each other. They know each other's mouths, each other's bodies by now, and it never fails to pull the air right out of Baekhyun's chest. Baekhyun flutters his eyelids open, wanting to peek at just how beautiful Yixing looks from this close. He's met with Yixing already watching him, and Yixing's mouth pulls up into a huge grin, kissing Baekhyun with something that feels and tastes like pure happiness. Baek hums.

"I know it bothers you," Yixing whispers against Baekhyun's lips, pushing at his shoulders until Baek is flat on his back. He settles between Baekhyun's hips, so comfortable it feels like home.

"Everyone wants you," Baekhyun murmurs into Yixing's mouth. He lets his hands roam across the warm expanse of Yixing's back, feeling every muscle as he moves languidly atop Baekhyun. "You can have anyone."

"Sure, but," Yixing's lips wander down to Baekhyun's jaw. It's fascinating, Baek thinks, the effect Yixing has on his nerves, his skin, his senses. "Is there anyone that would taste like you?"

"Xing," Baek is breathless, digging his fingers into Yixing's flesh.

"Is there anyone who would feel like you?" Baekhyun can feel Yixing's grin against his neck where he's peppering kisses. Then Yixing rolls his hips against Baekhyun's, driving the smaller boy insane as a moan pushes up from his chest. "Is there anyone who would sound like you?" His mouth is right by Baekhyun's ear, the hot breath sending shivers down Baek's whole body.

"Yixing, I-"

But Yixing grinds down again, and despite their layers of clothing, it's bliss. The air leaves Baekhyun's lungs in a sigh, a sigh that's met with Yixing's lips finally, _finally_ returning to Baekhyun's. Baekhyun can never get enough of this. Of Yixing.

  
It's slow, gentle, tender. They're bare and flushed and breathless in an amount of time that feels more like a blur to Baekhyun. Yixing preps him slowly, taking his time to swallow every moan from Baekhyun, Baekhyun never asking for more. The slow pace is nice, especially with the bright morning light illuminating the ends of Yixing's dark hair, the distant sound of birds chirping somewhere beyond the window. It's so dreamy, Baekhyun thinks. An angel above him, kissing him, spoiling him, boiling his blood over with ecstasy.

"God," Yixing groans, euphoria leaking past his kiss-swollen lips in a cloud of hot breath. He’s fully engulfed in Baekhyun at this point, hips flush against each other, pausing to give Baekhyun a chance to adjust.

"It's Baekhyun, but you can call me god if you want," Baek has the nerve to joke. It doesn't come across half as witty as his remarks usually do, as he's breathless and blissed out. Yixing flicks him on the arm.

"Just shut up and let me fuck you."

Baek can't even be bothered to suppress the moan that bubbles up. Yixing smiles, kissing Baekhyun again, rolling his hips back and pushing back in. Baekhyun positively mewls, fingers finding purchase in Yixing's hair. They build up a patient, perfect pace. Neither of them feeling eager, moving urgently, needing more. It's perfect. Just wrapped up together, working together, breathing each other in. Yixing swallows every moan he earns from Baekhyun. Yixing whispers sweet encouragements into Baekhyun's skin. He feels like he could start glowing, he's warm and buzzing and utterly elated.

"Baekhyun," Yixing pants, his one hand wandering up and down Baekhyun's torso, balancing his weight on the other elbow. "Baek, fuck, it's so good."

It is. Baekhyun can't argue that. He rocks his hips back in time with Yixing, anything to hear those low, pleasurable groans, feel them rattling his chest. Baekhyun moans in response, the two of them conversing in moans and wet kisses.

They both reach their peak after long enough to have their muscles aching, their skin sheen with sweat despite the languid pace. Baekhyun's vision goes white hot, his senses saturated with that of Yixing, Yixing, Yixing, as they tremble against each other, open mouths pressed together. Amazing. It's always so good.

They lay there tangled with each other, plummeting back down to planet earth, chests rising and falling violently with ragged breaths. Baek can feel Yixing's eyelashes fluttering against his skin where his face is buried into Baekhyun's neck. Baekhyun subconsciously clings on tight, fingers digging into Yixing's skin possessively.

He feels special, for some reason. Yixing spoke as if no one could compare to Baek. Then he fucked him like he was the most cherished and beloved thing on earth. The two of them have had a lot of hot, needy, nasty sex. They've never _made love_ like this.

"I can hear you thinking," Yixing murmurs against Baekhyun's skin. It sends a wave of electricity through his veins. "Stop thinking so hard."

"Yixing, what did you mean by... all that?"

Yixing pushes up onto his elbows in order to look Baekhyun in the eye. His brows are furrowed, perhaps in concern, perhaps he has no idea why Baekhyun even needs to ask. "I can't believe how insecure you can get," he smiles softly, bringing a hand up to run through Baekhyun's mess of hair. "I mean I don't want anyone else. Just you."

Baekhyun gazes back at Yixing a while, his brow furrowed as he sizes Yixing up. Of course Yixing means it, they've been friends for ages, he hasn't told a lie to Baekhyun in about ten years. He can feel his heart hammering in his chest, certain Yixing must feel it too, with how close he's pressed against him.

"Oh my god, Baekhyun, do I have to spell it out for you?" Yixing chuckles, pressing forward to connect their lips in a brilliant kiss. Brilliant, warm, electrifying. "I've loved you forever, Baek."

Baekhyun startles, eyes wide open as he stares into Yixing's gentle eyes. Yixing stares back kindly, his pretty eyes the colour of sweet syrup in this light. "You... what?"

Yixing full on laughs now, his body pulsating with joyful tremors that rattle Baekhyun's rib cage. He loves when Yixing looks like this. Utterly happy. It's too beautiful.

"Don't act so dense, you dork," Yixing shakes his head. "I was so obviously in love with you. I literally thanked the gods after that first night."

Baekhyun doesn't know what to say. He doesn't _have_ anything to say. Instead, he lunges forward, connecting his lips to Yixing's fervently. The kiss tastes different this time. Baekhyun _notices_ it now. God. Yixing loves him.

"Yixing, I..." Baek breathes into Yixing's mouth. Yixing just shakes his head subtly, pressing their mouths together snugly. Baekhyun is pretty sure this is where the two of them belong, connected by their lips, their fingers, every inch of them.

"I know, Baekhyun," Yixing smiles, kissing Baekhyun one last time before pulling back to gaze down at Baek affectionately, patting his hair back with gentle, steady hands. "I know."

Of course he knows. Yixing has known him for years. Baek can't hide anything from him. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is taebaekult and my tumblr is taetaeofficial please join me where i like to cry about baekxing


End file.
